


石榴之暮

by Lanflame



Series: 圆形废墟 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 吉尔伽美什说：“我厌倦了。”言峰绮礼说：“嗯。”于是王撑起贝壳似的眼皮，最后看了他一眼。这里是废墟，山峦褐色，没有颂歌。——一次旅行。《枫叶山间》的平行世界/线索





	石榴之暮

 

他们在一起太久了，做爱后屋中遗落的尽是亲密的同谋情氛，拾落一点一点抹回男人的唇，于是他忍无可忍，低下头捉揉着吉尔伽美什白皙滢热的背，迫他迎向自己的吻。于是这场同谋在夜中永无止境，石榴暮似盈光满枝，长夜里开在晶莹的深渊，芬芳四溢，在冥河的水底摇摇曳曳倒映出纤亮剔透的蛛丝。天堂垂怜下一座伊甸，依偎在石榴树的影子里，他们就在地狱之河的鸦影上嬉游胡戏。呓梦里，冬木教会立在灰烬与刺青，时光穿不透的镜中之城，日暮时群鸦齐飞，嗓声甜蜜，吉尔伽美什就在那时仰身回忆，光线一缕缕滑落到他身上。王舒展身体，秋海棠落了黄昏，绮礼的灵魂传来高速公路的轰鸣，房间里尽是玻璃溪流荡漾破碎，似苍翠的青辰，嫩如浆果的深渊，放浪地刺向心脏，因石榴籽芬芳滚裂而搅入幽绿的淤泥和星子。时间是座圆形废墟，因粗鲁和饥渴而黏稠，有一日他们醒来，像在世界上最大的洞穴睁开眼睛，月光苗条透明而破碎，虚无中从这头流向那头。他们看着彼此，却不认识，二十四瓣橘子如二十四个澄澄太阳灿烂甜蜜，心里隐秘的泉水如金币般止不住地汩溢。他们慌了。

 

“别抬头。”吉尔伽美什推身站起。“正合我意。”男人停在原地。

 

吉尔伽美什说：“我厌倦了。”

 

言峰绮礼说：“嗯。”

 

于是王撑起贝壳似的眼皮，最后看了他一眼。这里是废墟，山峦褐色，没有颂歌。

 

这是无色的、舔着石块的透明的火：（夜、晚，）一个昏沉而新鲜的伤口。

 

 

 

 

 

他遥望着昏沉的时间，对着大海的向日葵，绿枝的丁香，眼如朝曦中的灰紫玻璃球。梦境堆得历历如山，抓不住数个世纪的温度，于是它们熄灭。圆形的废墟里，它颤动生长，嗓音变细，火焰消尽。他沿街走，有人叫卖桃子，叫卖孤独。日落时他熄掉灯火，在黑暗中孤独地呆一个小时。感觉很好。梦里陷在淤泥的床，龙舌兰伸出卑微潮湿的舌头，寒冷中却坚硬、凌厉。这像是地球上最后的夜晚。白天，又一天，鹿一样死亡，蛋壳似的天空滑过去，滑过笑声与呻吟，信号灯流泻变绿。一轮将满的黄色月亮浮现出纷芜郁沛，指向河与太阳落下的水。雨声暴乱，土路、尘镜，——人造好人。他瞥见生命像生命流动，情欲并未餮足便攀登至黄昏，血的浓度很深。黑色的空洞旋梯，石榴和火焰，糖霜滚落，他想到本该是如此时刻：水晶吊灯和枝形大烛台投下软绵绵的光线，清软酥骨，石榴红绒布微微揉皱，银器哀哀碰撞，目光交视，恍似亲吻；不合时宜时刻，奏起地中海边甜美感伤的手风琴。美貌而无朽的“格格不入”。月亮碎裂，无可救药。生活是幽暗的扭折迷长隧道，鱼、叶、云、形容，油然脆弱，石榴和火焰幽热滚落，珊瑚渺小发抖得炽热，枯叶上金色的灰尘。这是芬芳与甜蜜的炙伤，寂寞地、昏沉流动，在否定的否定、凝视的翻转中，揭示自己，跌撞散架，语言的迷宫中死去的霎那才知晓自己名叫米诺陶洛斯。洋汁和梦花园，中午时分闪着光落在水上，世界之外下落不明。这是让人怒火高涨的混沌，他在数千年前就曾体会。时间像被打破，幽热阵阵，在十字路口的洁净空气中徒劳等待、心痒难熬。就说说那个男人吧：不，不要。第七层积木，光泽绛红，死去的青草和透明的火，连续的变形中闪电的茉莉。在惊人混乱的日子和生命里描绘着轮廓：烧毁我和烧毁你的火；蜡溶化的翅膀，火。不。灰蓝色墙壁；涂抹波光的空阔，火中之圈，眼睛在思考，不知不觉的蝎子，太阳迅速燃烧。它丢去一切，饮下灰烬，黄昏使你怒火消散，像果实那样永生，石榴和谷穗饮下太阳的遗嘱，这永不启动的道别温柔地放逐了我。

 

——就谈谈他；就谈谈他。

 

 

 

 

 

（这个男人：）沉重的时刻。仿佛用手指将时间拔除。好像直指上空、捅碎星夜，要求卵石和涅槃的星辰，荒谬的硬壳般的天空，时间之外一个微妙的和弦。这些令人不快的东西。能够有选择的人是幸福的，同意被人选择的人也是幸福的。可是这个男人两者都不具备，是人造的好人；椰子说：吃吧！浓荫变成了烛火，刀刃已割到骨头。世界是个圣洁的梦，像海浪一样盲目跌落，在头发深处慢慢地抚摩、两条鱼覆满了紫霞色影，贪婪地嘟囔着拒绝了痛苦、隐秘幽热的泉水。玻璃球在第七层积木，占卜是油墨气味，死去的青草和透明的火，玻璃珠光泽绛红。他心底刮着一底又一底阴凉馥郁的长风，好像过去是唯一的未来，好像能铲起晃晃荡凉的沉滓，原罪浓得聚了肉身。时钟芬芳走了几步，便翻滚、腾挪，有了肉身，从它的舌底流出蜜与奶，深渊里的应许镜子已从三维变成二维，一句语言，一个叹息，过分珍爱地消弥，似是将善良呕吐出的弥撒。这个男人于是拿旧铰链、椰子和小鸟的眼睛压在心脏上，以此来抵御被夺目光彩包裹的玻璃纸，一串吞食巨型蚂蚁的他自己。当然，健康的人是不需要治愈的。如何抵御一个芬芳美丽的苹果？一次孤独无益的服从，撒满阴凉馥郁的长风，晶冷有蕉叶和浆果气味，细腻沙甜的镜子从太阳下伶仃伸出，使他的心脏各跳一下。灵使他开口：“神啊，我为了你的缘故而渴求你！请你现身！”没有回音。这是当然啦；他是怪物。火焰的脸，残忍、多情、破坏其所爱，被雨淋透的窄门是诗吗？时间有如巨大的半明不暗的墨滴，冻僵未稳，未死者将它扛到天亮，一座烧红的明亮深渊，长满新芽，过去将是重新的未来，在踏平和垂死之间。

 

 

 

 

他察觉到当他谈到这个男人时，用了一连串意象，关于他本身却说得很少。这不奇怪。乐园因为失去才成为乐园，在确定之外，有种微妙的，游离放射的粒子似的虚空罅隙，填满绿色蜡烛，或乌凉凄悲的太阳，绝不是入神的圣特蕾莎，或圣特雷萨的狂喜，而是柏拉图所说的那种水与土的混合物。是的，很久以前椴树叶、薄荷叶、竹叶尖，还能拿来泡茶，而他，还是孩子的时候睡觉，脸上带的那格格不入的表情，被漫长、牢不可破地杀死了。这个男人本身即虚无。所以，必须取来柔密、厚润的火，拿灵魂之镜照在深渊之上，观看、或凝视镜中的景象才行。

 

 

 

 

哦，是的，我们竭力去发明新的苦难，用以敷衍旧日的。在那里：黄昏时分的街道，火焰飓风；两个死者在友好搏斗，一面燃烧、一面剥落。很久以前在不那么黑暗、可以看透的黑夜里，纸栅栏、铁丝网，阳光缀满篝火和灰烬，又用牛奶揉成剑鞘，削成孤独，枫火中踩去如玻璃枝叶。 **从那时起** ，这是孤独，这是柔情明辜的盐，这是融化 **混沌** 铸成的钟。仰望着火焰上的风、宇宙吹来的风吧，遥望神秘的一瞥，幽暗的云雾和绝对的黑暗中舀起的、星星般璀璨的圆形的时间，再用白雪和骨头敲打，让正午的河流像整块冰冷的铁板反光。哦，你都做了什么？这不是某种神秘，而是堕落，看看昼行的明亮青草和微醺枝头吻过的云和橘黄色菱形，鱼和鸽子与兔子皮毛深处，它们是苗条的教堂——荒地中簌然飞上天空。椰子：吃吧！（意思是“开始”）荒焰飓风，湖水低唤、心就是金子，可以揉成任何今晚的晚霞形状，在柔情覆顶的山脉底下，厌倦的微微甜蜜，死的骨骼、芬芳透明的颤抖中，安安静静地留住了一块柔意的白面包。门远又远，留不住玫瑰。这存粹是出于幻想的游戏，永恒的忧郁，这是20年代一个夜晚从玉米穗子某个角落发出的声音，什么都可以过滤，除了渴慕与孤独。

 

 

 

 

 **：跳动的** 、嗓音变细，吞下不存在的童年，不存在的终点。吉尔伽美什，孤独；孤独，吉尔伽美什。“一个非现实把另一个非现实展示给我们，就像画中的圣徒手指上天”，在你死去之前，我足以讲完；可是我将拒绝再演。舞台上的晃影和火焰是完美休止，我却发觉我无法抵达你，在车灯、百合花上的海，紫色的喊叫，孤独的手指，温暖的器艺的色泽纯金、揉摸浪脊，在我身上来回地滑动。于是下雨、水洼上炙似的闪光一瞥，鱼悸动的修辞，一个夜晚的软绵绵世界，浸湿了梦的柔和亲吻，透明发泡、昏沉、新鲜的伤口，夜、晚，我将中场离去，离去前放一支歌：

 

****

****

****

**中场时候，就放这支：**

 

生活是个扑朔迷离、等待芬芳的长歌，月光苗条却纤密、破碎。世界被暴雨拯救，也被石榴汁染色。纷光淋漓，吻得发粉。我们充沛、孤独，在心底的心底写下这首长歌，带往未知又未知的路途。凌厉、孤独，似刀似刃，布丁和枫树切开如蜜。那就像是某一分钟你的眼睛的颜色，我看到你，看到白雪、烟叶和沙漠，山脉覆顶下目光柔浓，我看向任何一个地方，时间却死了。现在我要看向哪里呢？看向灵魂的覆顶、山林风火的翻覆、晶莹深处的橄榄树吗？我还能看向哪里呢？我躲避影子，躲避自己，裂开的空间里填进飓风、语言和妄想的狂欢，指向无数个夜、无数的星辰，以及黄昏从礁石上跌落。夏天和枯井，果实淹没在光亮里，生命、小鸟、天堂。眼睛模糊。声音颤抖纤细，火焰绿得熟透，玻璃花瓣、常春藤，城门一道道毁坏，在同一时刻。静止残忍，虚无固定，葡萄枝液滋养的符号和雕像，天空一直流到嘴唇。该是怎样滑入这冰冷的躯壳？笑声中你懒懒抵触。我找到那里了吗？拨开寂静的密度、九重葛和香豌豆，白雪和骨头被风磨厉，现在是永恒。岩石、血液，一把带缺口的灰烬，黑暗渺小，珊瑚炽热，你不在任何地方；只在正午的、湖面荒凉的矿井。在它腹里有几近鸽子的呢喃，一双余烬未熄的眼睛，铜锣和树林，飒飒低垂。生命不属于我们，而属于他人，你耳中听到的一直是火焰。而我，将被柔密的镜子照得支离破碎。

 

 

 

 

    再放一遍：

生活是个扑朔迷离、等待芬芳的长歌，月光苗条却纤密、破碎。世界被暴雨拯救，也被石榴汁染色。纷光淋漓，吻得发粉。我们充沛、孤独，在心底的心底写下这首长歌，带往未知又未知的路途。凌厉、孤独，似刀似刃，布丁和枫树切开如蜜。那就像是某一分钟你的眼睛的颜色，我看到你，看到白雪、烟叶和沙漠，山脉覆顶下目光柔浓，我看向任何一个地方，时间却死了。现在我要看向哪里呢？看向灵魂的覆顶、山林风火的翻覆、晶莹深处的橄榄树吗？我还能看向哪里呢？我躲避影子，躲避自己，裂开的空间里填进飓风、语言和妄想的狂欢，指向无数个夜、无数的星辰，以及黄昏从礁石上跌落。夏天和枯井，果实淹没在光亮里，生命、小鸟、天堂。眼睛模糊。声音颤抖纤细，火焰绿得熟透，玻璃花瓣、常春藤，城门一道道毁坏，在同一时刻。静止残忍，虚无固定，葡萄枝液滋养的符号和雕像，天空一直流到嘴唇。该是怎样滑入这冰冷的躯壳？笑声中你懒懒抵触。我找到那里了吗？拨开寂静的密度、九重葛和香豌豆，白雪和骨头被风磨厉，现在是永恒。岩石、血液，一把带缺口的灰烬，黑暗渺小，珊瑚炽热，你不在任何地方；只在正午的、湖面荒凉的矿井。在它腹里有几近鸽子的呢喃，一双余烬未熄的眼睛，铜锣和树林，飒飒低垂。生命不属于我们，而属于他人，你耳中听到的一直是火焰。而我，将被柔密的镜子照得支离破碎。

“一个非现实把另外一个非现实展示给我们，就像画中的圣徒手指上天”。这是芬芳腾挪的肉身，在渴慕孤独、石榴之暮里，太阳直射到了你的头上；我们颂歌。


End file.
